Prince of Evil
by Fallen Hikari
Summary: Yu-Gi-Oh take on the Evillous Saga! Enjoy!


Me: Singing Daughter of White had sparked an old idea I had.  
IS: Do you want me to tell them?  
Me: NO!  
IS: Fine! Enjoy!

* * *

Once upona time, the queen gave birth to twins. Two bright and happy boys named Atem and Yugi. However, the siblings were soon separated. Atem became a selfish king of a kingdom, and his brother became his loyal...a servant of evil.

Atem was 14, and he was alone in the castle. He was the lone king of the Yellow country. He was deeply in love with the prince from the Blue country, Yami. There was a knock on the door.

"Your Highness, A boy is here. He says he would lke to be your personal servant" he said with a bow. Atem sighed. So many people had failed to become his servant.

"Send him in" he sighed once more. He really didn't care anymore. Yugi came into the room and bowed respectively. Atem gave a silent gasp. It was...his brother...he had finally found him. When Yugi stood up straight, he was tackled to the ground by Atem. Atem held him tightly. "I found you" he said quietly. Yugi held Atem happily.

"And now we're together" Yugi agreed.

Time passed, and Yugi soon learned the ways his brother liked things. In a couple months, Yugi had to go to the Blue country to get some things for Atem. There, he met Yami.

"Hello there, Little One. Do you need any help?" Yami asked.

"Actually, I was just going to get some things for my brother" Yugi said. Ra, why couldn't he stop staring into Yami's crimson eyes?

"I can help, if you wish." Yami said.

Yes. I would like some help" Yugi said. The two ended up spending almost the entire day together. Yugi had fallen in love with him. He had found out, though, that Yami was in love with the Green country princess, Anzu. When he went home with the items, he found out his brother knew that Yami was in love with Anzu. Atem went into his meeting room and spoke with his council.

"If I can't have him, then no one can. I want the Blue country destroyed." Atem said, slamming his fist on the table. The council nodded, and alertrd the knights. Atem gave Yugi a dagger. "Yugi. I want you to kill the Prince. It's a special job, so I gave it to you" Atem said. Yugi nodded. Atem never noticed the tears Yugi was holding back or that Yugi's smile was fake or that Yugi was biting his bottom lip.

"Ah. I've been waiting for you, Little One" Yami said. Yugi enveloped him in a hug. Yami smiled. Tears ran down Yugi's face.

"I'm sorry" he whispered. "I love you." With that, Yugi stabbed Yami in the back. Yami's eyes went wide, then closed. Yugi leaned his body against a tree. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry" Yugi sobbed. He went back to the Yellow country, and gave Atem a smile.

"Is the deed done?" Atem asked.

"Yes. It is" Yugi said. Atem smiled.

"The Blue country went down in flames. We are now at peace" Atem said. He never noticed the tears in Yugi's eyes.

*A few days later*

"I'm tellin' ya, Yug. The King needs to go down" Joey Wheeler, Yugi's best friend, said. "He destroyed tha Blue country. My sista was visitin' her friends dere when it went down in flames" Joey protested. Tears went down Yugi's face, remembering Yami. "He's even made ya cry, Yug." Joey said. He stood on the table of the bar. "I say we overthrow the King!" he shouted.

"Yeah!" everyone but Yugi echoed. Yugi quiety left while Joey was teling them the plan. He ran as fast as he could back to the castle.

"Atem!" Yugi cried out. Atem was looking out a window, watching the citezens. Something covered his shoulders. He turned, and Yugi pulled him away from the window, enveloping him in a hug. "As you're well aware, this kingdom's nearing it's end. The people are enraged and sick of playing pretend. As you and watch it all, you're slowly battered down. This will be the last time that you shall possess the crown" Yugi said softly, holding Atem tighter.

"Yugi, what do you mean?" Atem asked.

"So, please have no fear, 'cause I have a plan, you see. Since we're twins, we can switch places so easily" Tears welled in Atems eyes, "Just be brave, put these on, and escape into the night. Leave the country, don't look back 'til your out of sight!" Yugi said. He and Atem switched clothes, and Yugi kissed his forehead. "Go, now!" Yugi instructed. Atem ran out the secret exit of the castle. The army broke into the castle and dagged Yugi off. No one noticed that it was him.

*A couple hours pass*

Time: 2:59 Time of Execution: 3:00

Yugi stood on the platform of the guillotine. He took a deep breath.

'At least Atem is safe' he thought, stepping towards the guillotine. Atem, with a hood on his head, ran to the front of the crowd. He looked up at Yugi, and gave a smile. Yugi looked into the crowd.

"Oh, it's tea time" he said with a smile. The blade went down and hit Yug's neck.

Time: 3:00.

Atem fell to his knees. His brother. His twin brother. Gone. He sacrificed himself for him! Tears fell down his face. He didn't deserve a brother like Yugi. He knew Yugi loved Yami, yet he neglected Yugi's feelings.

"I'm so stupid. I didn't deserve a brother like him. Yet, no matter what, he always wore a smile to me, because I wanted him happy. I wish...I wish I had known about his feelings sooner. It's all my fault!" Atem outbursted. A few people looked at him. Atem realized this, and ran off to the harbor outside of town, where no one was. He fell to his knees again. "It's all myt fault! Yugi, come back! It should've been me, not him! It's not fair!" Atem shouted. Tears rushed down his face. He held a bottle in his his hand.

"You always did everything for my sake. All that I wanted and yet, I was always so selfish, and troublesome to you. You who grant all my wishes, are no longer here. Will my thoughts on this sea, reach their destination?" Atem said to the sky. Oh, how he remembered his times here with Yugi.

*Flashback*

"Yugi, you can't be serious about this" Atem scoffed.

"Would you like too try?" Yugi asked.

"It's a game for the peasents. I don't need to try" Atem said pridefully. He looked at Yugi. "I mean, Yugi already grants all my wishes, don't you?" he said. Yugi gave him a smile.

*End Flashback*

*Another Flashback*

"What are you wishing for, Yugi?" Atem asked.

"For ice cream!" Yugi said happily. Atem gaped. Yugi giggled. "Just kidding. I wished for Atem-sama to be eternally happy" Yugi said softly.

"I'm always happy with Yugi" Atem said. Yugi smiled.

*End Flashback*

Atem looked behind him. He still saw the tall guilotine. It still had Yugi's blood on it. Fresh tears fell down Atem's face.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Please... If we were to be reborn" Atem said softly. There was a voice behind him.

"It would be amazing to become twins again"

Atem looked straight up.

"Yeah, it will" He agreed.

*With Yugi*

When Yugi opened his eyes, he was in a dark room. He couldn't hear or see anything. In the ceiling, there was a large spring. Suddenly, he heard a voice. He knew this gahstly voice.

"Boy's crimes are getting old. Your far from me forever. It left from this room" it said. Yugi remembered everything of that horrid moment.

*Flashback*

"I'm sorry. I love you" Yugi said. He stabbed Yami in the back. Laying Yami's body against the trees, he was sobbing. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry" he repeated over and over.

*End Flashback*

He had red handcuffs on his wrists and blue shakles on his ankles. The red, he guessed, simulated someone shedding blood. The blue, he guessed, simulated someone shedding tears.

"Lapis Lazuli" a lovely voice said. Who was singing the lullaby?

A lot of time passed. Yugi kept waiting for the spring to change. He suddenly heard a singing voice to heal him. One day, he noticed, that the song had a real meaning. And now, it was his lullaby. New words were added to it. A tear fell down his face. On one particular day, he heard a voice.

"It's not that your sins are tolerated. But, however water spoke and evil spoke. We will try to change those facts" it said. The red handcuffs fell off.

"After this, you will be born again" a different voice said. The blue shakles fell off.

"Today is your new birthday" a third voice said. Yugi felt his appearance change. He now had bright amethyst eyes, spiked hair with violet tips. His clothes had changed from a prince's attire to a black shirt, a navy blue jacket, and navy blue pants with black shoes. He started running down a seemingly endless white hallway...

When Yugi opened his eyes, he felt them tear up.

His broter was next to him, and Joey, Anzu, and Yami were around them. All were smiling.

* * *

Me: Hope you liked this!  
IS: See you soon!


End file.
